The present invention is directed to a window rain guard or ventilator, and more particularly, for a rain guard for use with a triple track storm window.
Various rain guards or window ventilators have been suggested in the prior art. These devices are typically designed to be used directly with a permanent window. Examples of such prior art devices are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,604,839; 2,561,928; 22,398,762; and 1,509,052. A major disadvantage with these type devices is that they must be removed from the window in order to lock the window, or some additional mechanism is required to lock the window in place while the ventilator is in use. An additional problem with such devices is that in order to accommodate various sizes of windows, additional structural elements have been required to allow for size adjustments. This, of course, increases the cost of such devices. Further, these additional structure elements make it more difficult to install and remove the device.
Applicant has invented a rain guard for use with a storm window which does not disturb the security of the permanent window, is easy to install, and is capable of easily being adjusted to fit a variety of different size storm windows.